


Scacco Matto

by clairemonchelepausini



Series: “Appuntamento al buio con…” [6]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Amore - Freeform, Fluff, Games, Love Story, M/M, Malec, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Stregone, giochi, romantic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:20:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16157963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairemonchelepausini/pseuds/clairemonchelepausini
Summary: “L’arma più potente a scacchi e quella di avere la prossima mossa.” ( D. Bronstein)Beh, dipende da chi ha mano vincente! Magnus e Alec stavano provando nuove esperienze, era la volta degli scacchi, soprattutto dopo le ultime idee finite sempre nello stesso modo. Riusciranno a completare la partita? Quale sarà il premio per il vincitore?





	Scacco Matto

 

                                        
  
  
  
 

_“_ _Ogni amicizia è un romanzo nel quale si intrecciano continuamene due “io” narranti “_  
(Dino Basili)

   
   
   
   
 

[A Lucrezia,  
una delle persone con cui condivido  
non solo una delle ship più belle,  
ma un’incredibile e sincera amicizia.]  
 

   
  
   
   
   
   
Il loft del Sommo Stregone era stato riordinato e, tra tanti cambiamenti vi fu anche quello per Magnus e Alec di aprirsi a nuove esperienze.   
«Ho detto di no!» affermò sorridente lo shadowhunters poco prima che Magnus bloccasse le sue mani e iniziasse a baciarlo.  
«E solo... Una prova» cercò di convincerlo, ma sapeva che ci sarebbe voluto di più.  
«L’hai detto anche l’ultima volta» asserì, cambiando posizione e mettendosi sopra lo stregone.   
I loro corpi combaciavano alla perfezione, era impossibile vedere dove iniziava uno e finiva l’altro. Erano come due metà che si completavano a vicenda.  
«Mi sembra di ricordare che…» si soffermò per accarezzare la sua guancia producendo scintille blu, passò la lingua sulle labbra e attorcigliò le mani nei capelli di Alec.  
«Mmm... stavo dicendo... oh!»  
E poco dopo le parole morirono, coperti dai baci dell’altro, consapevoli che non sarebbero più riusciti ad uscire da quel letto.  
Magnus a malincuore lo allontanò e fissò i suoi incredibili occhi in quelli del compagno.  
«Mi sembra di ricordare che l’ultima volta non è stata colpa mia se abbiamo dovuto interrompere il gioco».  
Alec di rimando dovette confermarlo, pur se detestava dargli ragione.  
«Ma era un’emergenza!» esclamò seccato l’altro, rotolando nella parte di letto vuoto e mettendosi a sedere.  
«Beh... E quella di prima? O… Quella di prima ancora?» Domandò riportando la sua attenzione a tutte le “fughe” che dovette fare nelle ultime sere.  
Alec era al capo dell’istituto e Magnus sapeva essere in grado di far sentire in colpa anche l’anima più pura e, se la persona in questione era il suo shadowhunters preferito non doveva nemmeno impegnarsi tanto.  
«E va bene. Proviamo gli scacchi» ammise frustato.  
Prima di alzarsi, lo stregone lo raggiunse, si sedette dietro di lui e con le mani gli cinse la vita, poco prima di iniziare a baciargli il collo. Dopo la loro rottura decisero che avrebbero preso le cose con più calma, che avrebbero passato meno tempo a letto e più a conoscersi. E… Beh, così era nata l’idea di nuove esperienze dei giochi da tavolo che non solo li faceva divertire, li stuzzicava, ma, sopratutto gli permetteva di conoscersi.  
Alec indossò un paio di pantaloni neri morbidi e su di essi fece ricadere una maglietta nera che metteva in risalto tutte le sue forme, invece Magnus curandosi sempre del suo look indossò un pantalone bianco lucido e poi si infilò facendo saltare dall’armadio alle sue mani una vestaglia di seta nera brillantinosa che lasciava poco all’immaginazione.   
I due seguivano la loro routine in modo ormai meccanico, riuscivano l’uno a prevedere le mosse dell’altro così, mentre Alec preparava il vassoio con i bicchieri disposto sul tavolo, lo stregone aveva già pronti i loro cocktail. In perfetta armonia lo shadowhunters alzò i bicchieri girandosi nel preciso momento in cui Magnus stava alzando lo shaker con il cocktail. Poco lontano da lì, posizionò una scacchiera che apparì con scintille di magia blu, mentre l’altro attaccò alla porta il solito, ma quasi sempre inutile “non disturbare“. Dopo aver sistemato i 16 pezzi a testa sulla scacchiera iniziarono la partita, ma già aleggiava una strana aria.  
«Prima di iniziare c’è un’unica regola, devi fare di tutto per proteggere il re».  
Alec lo guardò quasi scioccato, mentre un ghigno divertito uscì dalle labbra di Magnus.  
«Vuoi insegnare a me a giocare a scacchi?» alzando un sopracciglio disse poco prima di fare la sua mossa e mangiarsi una pedina.  
«Devi sapere, mio caro Alexander che io sono il campione indiscusso e...» ma non finì nemmeno la frase.  
«Oh… Non significa che se sei più vecchio di me io ti lascerò vincere. Si dà il caso che… Sono anch’io il migliore».  
L’atmosfera si stava scaldando e non appena giunsero a metà partita,  la loro concentrazione era rivolta più a provocarsi che al gioco, ma era solo una tattica, purtroppo usavano entrambi la stessa. Prima che lo shadowhunters facesse la sua mossa, Magnus allungò una mano sotto il tavolo e lo fece scivolare sulla sua coscia. Si stava divertendo a provocarlo, mentre gli occhi dell’altro erano concentrati sulla scacchiera.  
«Mi hanno insegnato a giocare anche in situazioni difficili»asserì poco dopo aver fatto la sua mossa.  
Lo stregone fece segno di vittoria, ma si rese conto che Alec gli aveva mangiato un altro pezzo.  
«Mia madre non faceva che ripetermi che gli scacchi sono come una battaglia, devi analizzare ogni mossa dell’avversario per anticipare la prossima».  
Stavolta era Magnus ad essere in difficoltà perché Alec si passò la lingua sulle labbra delicatamente più e più volte, sapendo che era un gesto che suscitava in lui un certo effetto.   
«E… E io ho imparato che gli scacchi sono semplicemente scacchi» con voce roca affermò, alzando lo sguardo dalla scacchiera a quello del compagno e un guizzo di vittoria lo assalì.  
«Sei... oh... Alexander...  sei troppo giovane» esclamò sensualmente mentre con l’ultimo mossa l’ho annientò.   
«Stacco matto».  
Non lo faceva sempre, lo shadowhunters s’imbarazzava ancora nell’intimità, ma in alcuni momenti prendeva in mano la situazione stravolgendola. Spostò di colpo il tavolo, diminuì la distanza e assalì Magnus facendo combaciare i loro corpi e le labbra con trasporto. Era vorace, più lo baciava e più voleva farlo, le sue mani si spostavano sul suo corpo, mentre quelle di Magnus sfioravano la guancia per poi attirarlo ancora di più a sé. Erano in una frenesia passionale, ma quel momento venne interrotto di punto in bianco - senza neanche bussare - quando entrarono Clary, Jace, Isabel e Simon.  
«La squadra protezione verginità» sussurrò, ma solo Alec lo sentì che scoppiò a ridere per l’affermazione per niente veritiera.  
In breve tempo spiegarono l’accaduto, mentre i bollenti spiriti dei due si calmavano, tutti si misero a lavoro.  
«Ti dovrai far perdonare» asserì con voce bassa avvicinandosi ad Alec, che si sorprese di vederlo lì perché era vicino al suo parabatai.  
Jace li guardò e se mise a sorridere facendo colorare le guance dello shadowhunters per l’imbarazzo. Lui aveva capito.  
Si avvicinò ancora e senza preamboli gli rispose.  
«Come faccio sempre!»  
«Oh… No! Stavolta non te la caverai tanto facilmente» affermò Magnus scuotendo l’indice per dare più enfasi alla frase.  
«Davvero?» lo provocò l’altro, consapevole che sarebbe finita come tutte le altre volte.  
Tutti erano occupati con il loro compito così con passo leggero si avvicinò allo stregone, poggiò le mani sulla sua vita, lo tirò a sé e lo baciò. Era giusto l’antipasto prima di ricevere il menù completo quando sarebbe tornato a casa dalla missione, così gli aveva detto una volta e… beh, era più o meno il loro motto. Avevano fatto il punto della situazione ed erano pronti ad agire mentre gli altri uscivano dal loft. Alec rimase ancora qualche minuto, si chinò a prendere la giacca, lo baciò e avvicinandosi al suo orecchio  prima di andare gli disse ciò che aveva intenzione di fare una volta rientrato.  
Magnus sgranò gli occhi, sorrise e di rimando gli dette una pacca sul sedere.  
«Vai a salvare il mondo Alexander Lightwood, ma poi torna da me».  
«Sempre».  
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
   
  
  
  
  
  
   
   
Spazio d’autrice:  
Buona sera a tutti….  
Queste storie erano nel mio pc da troppe tempo, erano e sono ancora ora un regalo di compleanno per la mia amica, anche se… Beh, ormai è distante anni luce, ma penso che ciò che conta di più è il pensiero.  
Eccomi qui, mia cara Lù, a regalarti questo piccolo momento Malec, per farti sorridere e se possibile innamorarti di nuovo e ancora di loro.  
E’ una storia semplice, non ha nulla di eccezionale, ma viene dal cuore e… Beh, spero che sia speciale.  
E… per il resto….. Buona lettura a tuttii ;)  
   
Claire


End file.
